


The Stand Up

by Kyleeluvv



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleeluvv/pseuds/Kyleeluvv
Summary: Kaori got stood up on her date. What will happen when a stranger decides to step in for her?





	The Stand Up

Jesus, this was an absolute trainwreck.

Kaori sat in the cushioned chair, the matching chair across from her painfully empty. She was leaning back, her glass in her hand. A sweating glass of rum and coke, her brows furrowed. She stirred it around with her straw and took a sip, setting the glass down with a loud clank. a couple people around her looked in her direction, which caused the petite girl to duck her head down into her arms with a groan. This was horrifically embarrassing for her. Her boyfriend was probably maybe half an hour late at this point, and it wasn't even the first time he'd stood her up. Each time before she'd chewed him out, but she'd always forgive him after he'd give some ingenuine apology and press a kiss to her temple. Well, this would be the last time! She huffed, sitting back up and pulling her phone out of her purse, turning it on and checking the time. She blew out a puff of air and shoved it back into her purse.

Kaori was ready to just stand up and leave. She didn't care if people were wondering why this girl came in to drink alcohol and tear apart a bread roll while dressed up, or if they'd stare at her as she left. She would've gone straight to that dick's house and give him a piece of her mind. She clutched her purse to her side, about to stand up, when the door of the restaraunt opened and a boy hurried towards her table. 

"Sorry I'm so late, babe! The traffic here was super bad!"

He let out a cheerful laugh, one that was enough to make her want to laugh. Kaori paused, tensing slightly in her seat. Who the hell was this guy? He settled himself into the chair across from him, pulling a tattered baseball cap off his head and setting it in his lap, shaking out his dirty blonde hair. The brunette stared at him as he moved, observing his every move. He leaned in, cupping a hand over his mouth to whisper to her. "My name's Ollie, by the way! You seemed really lonely here by yourself." Ollie smiled as he leaned back in his seat, leaving Kaori bewildered. What would possess a stranger to just go and do something like that so suddenly?? She pressed her lips into a line, her nose wrinkling lightly as she hesitantly took another drink of her rum and coke. Well... at least now she wouldn't look crazy. She smiled slightly, drawing in a breath. "It took you long enough, I was about to leave." She hummed, glancing towards the chubby male in front of her. 

He looked like he took a time machine right out of the nineties. He was clad in baggy jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt with a snail on it, and a purple windbreaker. Huh. He really must have just been doing his own thing when he saw her. It was kind of sweet how he was willing to just drop whatever he was doing to help her. "My name's... Kaori, by the way." She muttered in response, taking the menu from the waiter that dropped by again to hand them to the pair. The waiter asked what Ollie would like to drink, and when she heard him ask for a plain soda by itself, Kaori couldn't smirk. It was almost like this guy was 12. He sure dressed like it. As they scuttled away, Kaori looked down at her options. Of course, this place was rather fancy, so the food was a bit on the expensive side, But it wasn't like Kaori couldn't afford it. She was sure that Ollie wouldn't be able to though, as when she peered over, she caught him staring, wide-eyed in bewilderment as he scanned the pages. It was almost funny.

Kaori found what she had decided on, and shut the menu, taking another sip of her drink. "So..." She began, and the other's head snapped up almost immediately, making the girl stifle a light snicker. "Given I decide to trust you, I'm probably going to need you to walk me home after all this. It's already dark." The blonde in front of her nodded, an eager smile gracing his features as he returned his gaze to the short girl. "Of course! It wouldn't be very polite of me if I didn't!" Another laugh. He was quite the positive type, huh? Not that it was so bad. It was refreshing, something different from the belligerent, whiny types she hung out with normally. He was quite tolerable. 

So, the night went like that. They ordered their food, and once Kaori grew more comfortable, she definitely became more talkative. It was actually really nice. Though Ollie was definitely rather lacking in the brain department, he made up for it with endearing qualities. He was very polite, and Kaori honestly didn't even mind paying for their food. After they were finished, they rose and left the building. It was dark, the cold breeze piercing the girl's shoulders as they walked. 

She seemed to be in thought, staring at the ground and silently directing the way to her apartment. It took a moment for her to speak up. "So," The brunette began, folding her arms across her chest. "II wanted to thank you for coming in their earlier. My absolute ass of a boy-" She cut herself off, deciding to carefully choose her words. "ex-boyfriend, I mean. He literally stood me up for like,, the 4th time." She shook her head, and Ollie's eyes widened in shock at the fact. "Wow-" He shook his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of his wind breaker. "I dunno why any guy would be mean enough to not show up, FOUR times!" he sounded as if he almost didn't believe it. "And for a girl as pretty as you??" 

Kaori blinked, raising her eyebrows with an amused smile. Ollie's face quickly flushed in embarrassment, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, looking away as Kaori let out a little laugh. "S-Sorry!" He apologized quickly, looking a bit like a sad dog. Kaori shook her head, though her smile remained. "No, No, it's fine, don't worry-" she assured, watching him slowly remove his hand from his mouth, though his face still reddened. "Okay..." He muttered, stopping as Kaori did in front of her apartment building. "Anyways, this is my place. Thanks for walking me."

Ollie nodded down to the petite girl, watching her fish a ring of keys and a pen out of her purse. She grabbed his hand by the wrist, which made Ollie blink in surprise. Kaori scrawled a series of numbers onto his palm, re-capping the pen and shoving it back in her purse. "There- That's my phone number, so you can call me sometime." She smiled. "I think it'd be pretty fun to go on an actual date sometime." As she spoke, she made her way to her door, shoving the key in the lock and turning it. Ollie stared at his hand with wide eyes. 

"So--So I can just call you any time??" He asked, looking up to see her at her door. 

"Yeah-!"


End file.
